


幸运值

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年5月，存档。
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Kudos: 7





	幸运值

**Author's Note:**

> –请赐给我这个夏天的幸运吧。

1.  
如果人的运气能够数据化的话，和泉一织觉得自己的幸运值大概只有一。

没带伞出门必下雨，赶地铁上一班永远在十秒钟前离开，买泡面没有调料包也是常事，更别说什么抽奖之类的活动。  
在发现自己的特殊体质之后，他也曾经以学术性的态度和别人探讨，但对方起初并不当回事。直到他买回二十个里面有十九个超过保质期的国王布丁，那个极端的国王布丁爱好者才一脸崩溃地请求他停止这样的类似探索。

只是运气稍微有些不好，在日常生活中并不会有太大影响，和泉一织是这么认为的——在他买了十六瓶罐装饮料却还是没有抽到联动的限定兔耳friends钥匙扣之前。  
“我并没有很想要那个限定钥匙扣，”和泉一织第十七次告诉自己，“我只是稍微有些不甘心。”  
炙热的阳光灼烧着柏油路面，热气被蒸腾起来，熏得人晕乎乎的。明明只是夏天的开始，却已经这么难熬，可以想象接下来的日子也很难过。  
在这样糟糕的天气里，和泉一织却在原地呆站了整整十分钟，因为这种行为实在太过异常，导致过往的路人都开始奇怪地打量他。

“这是最后一次尝试。”和泉一织看着面前的自动售卖机，限定钥匙扣的广告大咧咧地挂在上面。  
第十七瓶罐装饮料。光是看着外包装，就能想象出它的味道，和泉一织感到自己的胃已经开始抗议，却还是口嫌体正直地把手伸向了口袋——摸了个空。

他一愣，低下头将自己的口袋都翻出来找了一遍——确实是不在了，他的钱包，连同放在一起的钥匙和身份证件。  
这个时候和泉一织甚至还有心调侃，不知道丢了或是被偷了，哪一个更倒霉。  
他抬头望向自动售卖机，包装花哨的饮料与他隔着一道玻璃相望，和泉一织心知自己今日与兔耳friends是有缘无分。他叹了口气，打算转身离开。

或许是因为他眼中的怨念已经浓厚到快凝成实质，排在他前面的一个人忍不住问道：“请问，你很想要这个饮料吗？”  
那是一个红色头发的男孩子，手里拿着的正是联动限定钥匙扣的那款饮料。  
想到自己刚刚的行为都被旁人目睹了去，和泉一织有些不自在：“不，并没有，只是随意看看。”  
那人却仿佛没听到他说话，自顾自地走上前来，把一样东西放到他的手里。  
“不，我真的不需要……！”  
“如果不介意的话，请收下这个！”还没等他说完拒绝的话，红色头发的男孩欢快地冲他摆摆手，转身跑开了。  
和泉一织伸出手，放在他的手心的，是一个饮料拉环。

回家的路上，他还在边走边四处打量，妄图发现他不知身在何处的钱包，这当然是无用功。  
在经过一家便利店时，鬼使神差地，他将那个中奖的拉环兑换了一瓶饮料。  
拿到饮料的时候他还有些发愣，却还是下意识地拿出手机扫描了瓶身上的二维码。  
“滴——”  
“恭喜你获得联动兔耳friends限定钥匙扣！”

啊。  
中了。

第十七瓶罐装饮料。  
最后一次尝试。  
一个中奖的饮料拉环。  
第一个兔耳friends钥匙扣。

——这是这个炎热夏季的第一件好运。

2.  
“一织织，饮料，没有了吗？”和泉一织来到座位坐下的时候，坐在后排的四叶环就很自然地问他。  
这段时间因为联动的事情，挤压了太多的的饮料，喝不完的和泉一织就会带来分给四叶环。  
“没有。”和泉一织这样回答，“我已经不喜欢那个饮料了。”  
“诶——”四叶环歪头，“可是一织织不是想要那个兔……”  
他话还没说完，就被和泉一织捂住了嘴巴。  
看着疑惑不解的四叶环，和泉一织咳嗽了一声：“你在胡说什么啊，这个说法也太可笑了，我怎么会喜欢这种软绵绵的东西？”  
四叶环看起来还是十分疑惑，勉强接受了这个说法。  
限定的钥匙扣此刻正放在和泉一织书包的最深处，这个秘密只有主人自己知道。

“一织织、一织织。”  
四叶环不停地用笔戳着和泉一织的后背，被干扰的和泉一织不得不停下手中的功课，转过身看着他。  
“听说，今天，有转学生。”四叶环说，“是什么人呢？好奇。”  
和泉一织皱眉：“转学生？不知道。”  
“一织织，好——冷淡——”  
“并不想被你这么说。”  
“是女生？男生？一织织希望是什么人？”  
“那种事情无所谓吧……”  
“希望，是个好人。”四叶环趴在桌子上。  
“你的好人的标准到底是什么啊……”和泉一织有些无语，这个人的思维一向都这么电波，他们两个平常的交流也通常不在一个频道，但奇怪的是明明相差这么大的两人却成为了朋友。  
“转学生吗……”他将笔抵在下巴，“希望是个好相处的人吧……”

上课铃声响起，老师走了进来。她拍了拍手，待所有人的目光都集中过来，才开口道：“给大家介绍一下新的转学生。”  
“大家好，我叫七濑陆，”转学生在黑板上写下自己的名字，转过身露出了一个大大的笑容，“今后还请多多指教！”

和泉一织抬起头，恰好对上转学生的眼睛。  
像是红宝石一般纯粹的红色眼睛。  
红色头发，拉环，兔耳friends，记忆中的那些词语在这一瞬间和这张脸画上了等号。  
对方似乎也注意到了他，在愣怔了一下之后，红色的圆眼睛弯成了月牙的形状，看上去十分高兴的样子。

“好巧啊，又遇到你了！”才下课，转学生就欢快地凑了过来。  
“诶诶，一织织和陆陆认识？好狡猾！”四叶环在后面一脸不满地抱怨道。  
七濑陆这才注意到环：“你好！陆陆是叫我吗？”得到肯定的答复之后，他有些不好意思，“感觉有点害羞呢。”  
“陆陆，”四叶环指指七濑陆，又指指自己，“环。”  
“环君吗？你好！”七濑陆恍然大悟。  
“不是环君，是环。”四叶环固执地纠正他。  
“环！”七濑陆笑了起来。  
“哈哈哈，”四叶环揽上他的肩膀哈哈大笑，“你这家伙不错嘛！”  
他没头没尾地道：“陆陆，去食堂。”  
七濑陆倒是能奇异地接上四叶环的脑电波：“诶诶，是要带我去食堂吗？”  
他转向和泉一织：“一织织也一起去吗？”  
一直被无视的和泉一织这时候才有机会开口：“……请你不要也用这种奇怪的口癖好吗？”  
“诶？”他歪着头，“可是刚刚环……”  
“我叫一织，和泉一织。”  
“那我就叫你一织！”他说话的时候会不由自主地拉长尾调，带出几分撒娇的味道。  
四叶环已经急匆匆地跑了出去，站在教室门口冲他们招手，七濑陆朝和泉一织伸出手，这件事被他做得十分自然流畅，就像曾经重复了无数遍那样：“走吧，一织。”

“番茄炖牛肉，超——好吃！”四叶环兴致勃勃地跟旁边的人介绍，“酸的，甜的，还有肉，好吃！”  
“哇！”七濑陆非常捧场，“好期待啊。”  
番茄炖牛肉是周二的人气菜，酸甜的酱汁淋上被闷得有些软的牛肉，番茄的浓郁香气渗进牛肉的每一根纤维，让人光是闻着都忍不住食指大动，理所当然地受到了学生的欢迎。  
所幸他们今天来得够早，食堂的人还不是很多。四叶环赶忙跑到贩卖番茄炖牛肉的档口前排队，伸手招呼另外两人。  
“环真的很喜欢这道菜啊……一织呢，也是番茄炖牛肉吗？”七濑陆扭头问和泉一织。  
和泉一织沉默了一阵：“我是都无所谓……”他小声补了一句，“……但我觉得自己可以不用抱太大期待。”

“哇！好多牛肉啊！”七濑陆的餐盘里装得满满的，牛肉多到快要满出来。  
四叶环有些羡慕，趁他不注意的时候伸手去夹，七濑陆也大大方方地随他偷吃。  
和泉一织低下头，看着自己面前满满当当的番茄，他用筷子拨弄了几下，才在最底部找到了一小块拇指甲大的牛肉。  
“哇哦！一织织也太惨了吧！”注意到这一点的四叶环忍不住叫道。  
和泉一织把餐盘往自己的方向移了移，妄图以这种微不可查的挣扎逃脱他人的注意：“……其实我比较喜欢番茄。”  
四叶环还在吵吵嚷嚷，七濑陆却舀了一大勺牛肉放进和泉一织的餐盘里，他笑了笑，没有说话。七濑陆转过身去，低头吃了一口牛肉，他的脸上露出了十分幸福的表情。这让看着他的和泉一织也忍不住吃了一口牛肉。  
番茄的酸甜味道在口腔中炸开，牛肉虽然煮的软烂，筋道却很足，搭配上番茄汁不会太腻也不至于太过乏味。  
可能是因为旁边的人实在吃得太香，让人不由自主地也觉得面前普通的饭菜也变得美味起来。  
和泉一织又悄悄吃了一口，或许这道菜能够长居食堂人气榜前列不是没有道理的。

3.  
“一织织，陆陆真的好厉害！”和泉一织才走进教室，就被眼尖的四叶环发现了。他把和泉一织拉到身边，给他看手机屏幕上的截图，“看！国王布丁抱枕！这个超难得的！”  
那是国王布丁这段时间的促销活动，购买国王布丁就能参与限量抱枕的抽奖，中奖率极低，和泉一织记得四叶环十分期待那个抱枕。  
“嘿嘿，”七濑陆有些不好意思，“环想要的话那就给你吧。”  
“呜哇！陆陆！现在你是我排位第一的好朋友了！”四叶环感动得眼泪汪汪，扑过去一把抱住了七濑陆。  
在大个子的怀里，七濑陆显得有些娇小，他伸出手环抱住四叶环，笑得十分开心：“那环也是我排位第一的好朋友！”

七濑陆是真的很幸运。  
即使当天要值日，去到食堂也依旧能够买到最后一份他喜欢的蛋包饭。  
因为下雨躲雨顺便去超市购物，用小票抽奖也能抽中一等奖的液晶电视。  
排队结账突然发现没带钱包，正着急的时候在口袋发现了上次换洗衣物没有拿出来的一万日元。  
去主题咖啡厅总能抽中自己最中意的杯垫。  
游戏抽卡最高记录是无偿十连八ssr。  
还有很多很多的事情，和泉一织已经不想再继续罗列。

体育课上，和泉一织边做准备活动边看着站在前排的七濑陆，深感人与人之前的差距就像石壁一样不可逾越。  
这节课是体能测试，第一个项目是五十米短跑。  
“1号，和泉一织。”老师照着学生名册的顺序点名。  
和泉一织应了一声，站上了跑道。

“哇，一织你跑步好厉害啊。”作为转学生，七濑陆的学号是最后一位，他也是最后一个进行测试的。才结束短跑测试，七濑陆就凑了过来。  
和泉一织毫不矜持：“没什么，这是理所当然的事情。”  
除了幸运值之外，和泉一织有自信自己是完美的。容貌、成绩、体能，甚至于情感，完美高中生不容许自己发生一丝一毫的差错。

刚进行过一场激烈运动的七濑陆看上去气喘吁吁的，不能说他体能不好，但比起其他人总要差一点，不论是什么体育活动，只要强度稍大就会容易累。但或许是由于幸运值加成，他的测试成绩总能刚好跨过及格线。  
他抹了抹额头上的汗，对着和泉一织露出一个有些傻气的笑，和泉一织看他一眼，正想说话，却斜眼瞥见一个朝着他们高速接近的影子。  
“小心！”他出声提醒，下意识间就推开了站在旁边的七濑陆。  
足球撞上了他的侧脸，高速旋转带来的冲力无疑是巨大的，和泉一织感到从太阳穴那里传来了一阵钝痛。  
他朝被他推开跌倒在地上的七濑陆伸出手：“没事吧，七濑？”  
七濑陆显然受到了惊吓，但看上去毫发无伤，他望着和泉一织，有些迟疑：“没事……可是一织，你头上流血了诶……”

“年轻人，什么小矛盾过不去，动不动就吵架打架多伤感情。”校医一边处理伤口一边还在絮絮叨叨。  
“并不是打架……”和泉一织微弱地辩解了一句，却完全被校医忽视了。  
校医给他的伤口包上纱布，因为动作有点大，和泉一织禁不住“嘶”了一声，一旁的七濑陆非常紧张：“没事吧？”  
和泉一织忍着伤口的疼痛，却还得去安慰七濑陆——明明受伤的是他，七濑陆看上去却比他更难受。  
他低着头，一副难过的样子：“都怪我，才害得一织受伤了……”  
按照那个球的轨迹来看，原本撞到的人应该是七濑陆，但和泉一织推开了他，七濑陆才没有受伤。  
看到他内疚的样子，不知为何和泉一织有些烦躁。他心里不爽，说话的语气也不太好：“所以说，这并不关你的事。”  
一旁围观的校医似乎又找到了发挥的空间，以一种过来人的口吻语重心长地教育道：“朋友哪有隔夜仇呢，他都已经知道错了，年轻人你就原谅他吧。”

“哎……”和泉一织叹了一口气，“我不怪你。”  
他虽然这样说了，但七濑陆的内疚看上去并没有减轻丝毫。  
回家的时候，他自告奋勇地承担了护送和泉一织的工作，拎着两个人的书包，低着头快步往前走，看上去十分闷闷不乐。  
和泉一织忍不住提高音量开口说：“七濑，你知道吗？我的母亲跟我说过，人的运气是守恒的。”  
“诶？”七濑陆果然被吸引了注意力。  
“人会有运气好的时候，也会有运气差的时候，像我今天被运气不好被球砸到了头，那么一定会在其他地方补回我的运气。”  
“诶！”七濑陆脸上的表情有几分慌张又有几分好奇，“那我现在运气好，以后就会变得运气差吗？”  
“说不定哦。”和泉一织说，“说不定我和七濑的运气下一秒就会掉转了。”  
七濑陆笑起来：“那我把我的好运都送给一织！”  
他的笑容不掺杂一丝阴霾，之前一直笼罩着他的那种内疚不安在此时荡然无存，他又变成了那个和泉一织熟悉的七濑陆。和泉一织定定地看了他一眼，在他表达疑惑之前又移开了目光。  
“我现在就感觉自己超幸运了，说不定马上就能抽中兔耳friends的一等赏呢。”

虽然之前的话基本是安慰七濑陆的，但回到家，和泉一织还是忍不住打开了兔耳friends的官方网站。他看着首页大大的活动告示，以一种近乎虔诚的心态点了进去。  
——感谢参与。  
——感谢参与。  
——感、谢、参、与。  
并没有改变，和泉一织捂住发颤的小心脏，他的好运大概这个时候还没有来。

“一织一织！”第二天上课前，七濑陆把和泉一织拉到自己的座位，将抽屉里东西都拖出来，零零散散摆了大半张桌子。  
——兔耳friends一等赏抱枕，兔耳friends原子笔，兔耳friends明信片……  
他挠挠头，有些不好意思：“我向别人借了好几个账号，可是只抽到这些，看来运气真的是守恒的呢……”  
他将这样东西往前面一推：“一织喜欢哪一个？嗯嗯嗯……算了，全部都送给一织好了！”

他的眼睛亮晶晶的，像在向主人讨要奖赏的小狗。  
和泉一织看着他，却仿佛看到了某种外星生物。  
他捂住胸口，感到自己的小心脏终于颤颤巍巍地裂成了两半。  
……这个人是魔王吗？

妈妈，你知道吗？人的运气，大概并不总是守恒的。

4.  
如果说和泉一织的幸运值只有一，那么七濑陆大概是幸运值九十九的大魔王吧。  
在通往合宿地点的路上，和泉一织第一百零一次这么想道。  
他的旁边坐着七濑陆，旁边的前面则是四叶环——这两个人为了谁坐靠窗的位置进行了幼稚的“激烈争吵”，最后达成和解——两个人都坐靠窗的位置，于是和泉一织坐到了七濑陆旁边。  
虽然和泉一织认为他们从争吵到和解的过程就是一场闹剧，但两个当事人看上去都很高兴。

“哇，好厉害啊！这还是我第一次参加合宿诶！”七濑陆看着窗外飞驰而过的景象，禁不住感慨。  
四叶环转过身：“嘿嘿，我也是第一次哦！”  
“诶诶！”  
“好巧啊，陆陆！我们不愧是排位第一的好朋友！”  
两个人由于这种奇怪的巧合，兴奋得站起来来了一个拥抱，弄出来的动静吸引了半个车的人。  
和泉一织偏过脸，将自己往另一边挪了挪，妄图伪装自己是一个路人，四叶环却伸手拽住他，三个人抱在了一起。  
七濑陆因为这种挤压哈哈大笑。  
和泉一织觉得整个车的人的目光都在此时聚焦了过来，他无力地捂住了额头。

“我不要和一织织一组！”  
他们在进行夜晚的探险活动的分组，四叶环一开始就对和泉一织提出了明确拒绝。  
和泉一织对他的选择乐见其成，七濑陆却很疑惑：“啊？为什么啊？”  
四叶环表情夸张：“你不知道，陆陆！和一织织在一起就会超倒霉！”他说着说着就打了个寒战，“而且，说不定还会遇到超可怕的事情！”  
他站在两人中间，背对着和泉一织，朝七濑陆伸出手：“陆陆和我一组吧！”  
面对四叶环抛出的橄榄枝，七濑陆却显得有几分迟疑。探险是两人一组，和四叶环一起就不能和和泉一织一起了。他迟疑着，最后还是谨慎地回绝了。  
四叶环嘟嘟囔囔的，有些不高兴，但还是另外找了别人一组。  
和泉一织叹了口气，七濑陆误以为他在担心今晚的活动，他拍了拍自己单薄的胸膛，安慰道：“放心吧，一织。我运气超好的，不会让我们遇到可怕的事情的！”

说着自己超幸运的人此刻似乎遇到了难题。  
“一织……我们好像迷路了……”  
面前的这棵分叉的树，如果和泉一织没记错，他们已经遇见了第三次，他面无表情地肯定了七濑陆的猜测：“我们确实迷路了。”  
“呜哇！”七濑陆一屁股在地上坐下，“这下怎么办？”  
“在地上画SOS？点狼烟？爬上树去看看？”七濑陆发挥着他的奇思妙想，最后崩溃地揉乱了自己的一头红发。  
和泉一织在原地欣赏了几分钟他的耍宝，从他手中接过手电筒，他拿着手电筒指向一个方向：“跟我走吧。”

和泉一织也是第一次来到这片森林，夜晚加上不熟悉的场景，大大加深了寻路的难度。  
但他大致记得合宿地点的方向。  
他抬起头，观察天空中星星的位置，然后朝一个方向迈开了腿。  
夏季凉爽的夜风为他们指引着道路。  
只要一直往南走，总能找到最初开始的地方。

七濑陆也不知道是怎么带的路，他们不知不觉已经走到森林很深的地方了。  
和泉一织一边开路，一边还得留意走在后面的七濑陆的情况。  
“小心。”他注意到七濑陆一个踉跄，赶紧拉住了他的手。双手相握的时候，他感觉到那双手在微微地颤抖。  
和泉一织沉默了一阵，问：“七濑，你害怕吗？”  
那个人的声音还是一如既往的元气：“诶，一织害怕吗，害怕可以抓住我哦。我不害怕啦，只是有点想早点回去……”  
和泉一织的手没有松开，人却放慢了脚步和七濑陆并排。

他们沉默地往前走着，和泉一织应该觉得这样的沉默尴尬的，但实际上他却十分享受和七濑陆一起的这种氛围。  
他偏头看向七濑陆，七濑陆恰好也在这时看向他。  
“那个，七濑……”  
“诶！”七濑陆伸手指向后方，“一织你看那是什么！”  
和泉一织转过身，未说完的话还没来得及说出口，七濑陆一脚踩空，拽着他滚下了一个斜坡。

“好痛……”七濑陆揉揉脑袋，挣扎着撑起身子，他这才意识到自己身下的“垫子”有些过分柔软，“诶诶！一织你没事吧！”  
和泉一织的声音听上去有些郁结：“没事……你先从我身上爬起来吧。”  
“哦哦哦，对不起！”  
七濑陆这样说着，却没有进行下一步的动作，他就着撑着手臂压在和泉一织上方的姿势和他对视，笑容有点腼腆：“不好意思，腿麻了。”  
七濑陆的气息整个笼罩住和泉一织，他的脸凑得很近，近得和泉一织甚至能数得清他的睫毛。  
或许是月光太温柔，或许朦胧的夜晚给人错觉，又或许是意外导致过度分泌的肾上腺素在作祟，和泉一织感觉自己的心脏剧烈地跳动了起来。

5.  
该怎么追求一个幸运值接近满点的大魔王？  
尤其是当你身为一个幸运E的时候，如何追求幸运值大魔王？  
完美高中生从来没有过恋爱的经验，更别提如何追求别人了。  
和泉一织悄悄在书店里翻完了整本少女漫画，又悄悄上网搜索了很多相关资料，旁敲侧击地询问过自家哥哥之后，最后决定先从每日投食开始。  
毕竟，没有人会讨厌美味的甜点吧？

但是和泉一织的追求之路注定是坎坷的。  
在失败了好几个蛋糕之后，和泉一织遗憾地发现，自己并没有在厨艺这项技能上点到满点。  
在地狱特训过几周之后，他终于成功做出了第一个能看的小蛋糕。

他将蛋糕仔细打包好，迫不及待地想要带去学校交给七濑陆。  
或许是因为太过激动——也可能是由于他一点的幸运值的缘故——他在去学校路上还摔了一跤，腿上磕破了一个口子。  
在他历尽艰难险阻，终于到达学校，站到七濑陆面前，拿出精心准备的蛋糕时，发现由于路上跌的那一跤，装饰精致的蛋糕此时已经面目全非。  
望着面露不解的七濑陆，和泉一织面无表情地在他面前吃完了整个蛋糕。

这种的情况重复了几次之后，七濑陆小心翼翼地询问了四叶环和泉一织是不是对他有什么不满。  
这样的话又经四叶环转述，到了和泉一织耳朵里。  
“可是一织最近都恶狠狠地瞪着我吃东西诶！”  
这是七濑陆的原话。  
“……”  
这是和泉一织的答复。  
又经过了几轮四叶环的转述，两个人才终于勉强解除了误会。

6.  
今天的曲奇烤得非常好，比以往都要好。火候恰到好处，曲奇松软，焦糖味也很足。  
真是奇怪，和泉一织想着，烤出完美曲奇的那一刻，第一个念头居然是给七濑陆尝尝。  
他用可爱的包装纸将曲奇包裹好，甚至还煞有其事地打上了蝴蝶结。  
包装袋里附赠了一张小卡片，上面是隐蔽而不能够为人道的心思。  
夏天就快要结束，秋天很快要到来。  
在这个夏天的最后一天，和泉一织打算向七濑陆告白。

他一路上都非常小心地注意着手中的曲奇，小小的包装袋被他慎之又慎地护送到学校。  
但在面对七濑陆的时候，他的怯意又占据了上风。  
再等等吧，他看着七濑陆的笑脸，到了放学，等到周围都没人的时候，就对那个人说出那句话。

“叮铃铃——”放学铃声响起，一整天都坐立不安的和泉一织仿佛终于得到了解脱，他转头看向七濑陆，才要开口，门口的声音却抢先一步响起：“七濑，有人找！”  
七濑陆应了一声，走了出去。  
在和泉一织的视角，可以看到外面是一个黑色长发的女孩子，他们交谈了一阵，女孩不知道说了什么，七濑陆点点头，跟着她走了。  
强烈的不安忽然涌上心头，和泉一织忍不住追了上去，门外的两人却不见了踪影。  
他没头没脑地一通找，这当然是一无所获。抬头望向已经慢慢变得昏暗的天空的时候，他突然福至心灵  
和泉一织顿了顿，走上了天台。  
七濑陆和那个不知名的女孩子就在那里。

七濑陆背对着和泉一织，面前的女孩子低着头，长发掩盖了半张脸，她朝着七濑陆伸出手，递上了一个东西。  
那是一个包装精美的盒子，不难看出主人对这件礼物很上心。  
和泉一织听不见他们的对话，但风卷着只言片语吹到他面前。  
“……喜欢……”

女孩子看不清相貌，但应该是非常清秀的，整个人看起来也很温柔。  
和泉一织曾经半是玩笑半是认真地问过七濑陆喜欢什么样的人。  
七濑陆认真地思考了半分钟。  
“我喜欢温柔的人。”

和泉一织感觉自己的嘴巴有些苦涩。  
……可是我一点也不温柔啊。  
他感到自己的身体变得异常沉重，手中的曲奇也在此刻变成了累赘。  
曲奇是精心烤制的，带着点小心机，特意做成了重升号和重降号的形状，但此时它们看上去都那么可笑。

不远处的七濑陆歪着头，似乎说了一句什么话。他们两个人站在落日的余晖里，美好得像是少女漫画中的标准剧情。  
和泉一织没有去听，他近乎逃窜地离开了天台。

这一轮太阳落下，夏天就结束了。  
他的暗恋开始于夏天的好运，也同样结束在夏天。  
他的幸运大概已经走到头了。

路过垃圾桶的时候，他想要把手里的曲奇扔掉，最终却还是不忍心。  
他轻轻地把它们放在了花坛边上。  
他想，或者会被路过的猫咪分食，又或者是没人发现然后慢慢腐烂吧。

和泉一织回到教室，教室已经空无一人，只剩下他和七濑陆的书包孤零零地放在一起。  
他安静地站在窗边，看着夕阳慢慢落下，傍晚永远那么冷淡，即使你有再多不舍，它也会毫不留情地离开。夜晚到来，这一天结束，夏天也就结束了。  
过了很久，他听见了开门的声音——是七濑陆回来了。  
“被告白真是让人羡慕啊。”和泉一织知道作为朋友应该这样调侃，但他还是说不出口，最后只是硬邦邦地问了一句：“那个女孩子呢？”  
七濑陆看上去有些心不在焉：“回去了。”  
“找你干什么？”  
“告白。”七濑陆摸摸鼻子，“但是我拒绝了。”  
和泉一织迟钝的脑子花了好几秒才理解这句话的含义：“……啊。”  
“说起来，我在路上发现了有趣的东西。”七濑陆的声音又变得欢快起来。  
“为什么拒绝？”  
“啊？”七濑陆显得有些疑惑，“因为我不喜欢她啊。她喜欢我，我却没办法同等地回应她，答应不是很不负责任吗。”  
“但是我有跟她讲谢谢，我说谢谢她喜欢我。”他笑起来，转身给和泉一织展示他的新发现——那是一个十分眼熟的小包裹，包装纸很可爱，上面还打了一个蝴蝶结。  
“在花坛上看见的，我就捡回来了。”  
和泉一织猜想自己脸上的表情一定很不自然：“……怎么什么垃圾你都捡。”  
七濑陆嘟着嘴：“因为包装得很用心，主人一定很重视这件礼物，说不定是不小心弄丢了，礼物的心意被糟蹋了多不好。”  
他伸手点一点摇摇晃晃的蝴蝶结：“能够早点遇到收礼物的人就好了。”  
——已经遇到了哦。  
和泉一织的心脏又开始剧烈地跳动起来。  
这个人，总是一脸单纯地说出这种不负责任的话，扰人心弦却不自知。

“诶诶！这里有一张卡片诶！”  
“写着……七……濑……陆……诶？是送给我的！”  
“哇，是曲奇！好好吃！”

七濑陆嘴边还沾着曲奇的碎屑，和泉一织俯下身，亲上那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
这是仿佛被不知名的神秘力量所指引，下意识地作出的举动。  
七濑陆的嘴唇很柔软，像是天边轻飘飘的云朵。  
曲奇的焦糖味混着另一个人的气息传递到口腔，这次的曲奇真的烤得很不错。

——“陆，我喜欢你。”

7.  
在他们在一起很久之后，和泉一织都还是觉得不可思议。  
幸运值一点的他居然追到了幸运值九十九的大魔王，不知道是他的幸运还是七濑陆的不幸。

他把那个运气数值理论当玩笑跟七濑陆讲了，却没想到七濑陆非常认真地回应了他：  
“那我把运气分给一织一半，这样我们的幸运值就一样了。”  
他左手比了个五，右手也比了个五，将两只手一碰：“五十加五十，我们加起来就是百分百的幸运！  
“我想要和一织拥有同样的幸运，一织不幸的时候，我负责幸运；我不幸的时候，一织幸运，我想要我们的幸运值永远守恒，想要拥有永远的幸运！”  
和泉一织愣住了，然后下一秒。他伸出手捂住了自己的脸。  
七濑陆担忧的声音在后面响起：“一织，一织，怎么了吗？”  
和泉一织的耳朵尖有些微红，但七濑陆显然没有注意到这点，也幸好他没有注意到这点。

如果人的运气能够数据化的话，和泉一织觉得自己此时已经拥有百分百的幸运了。


End file.
